Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-23927666-20190131103057/@comment-27459579-20190216111853
Bewertung Tomtom Kondor vs. Marvin the Hedgehog Hinrunde Kondor: Kondor steigt direkt mit einer soliden Line ein. Der Reim ist ganz cool und er sagt hier, dass das Battle sehr leicht wird, weil Marvin neu ist. Dann kommt ein kleiner Zweckreim. Welcher Igel begibt sich denn auf den Abflug? Aber das Wortspiel mit Fastfood geht dann klar. Dann kommt ein Rechtschreibfehler (Hier müsste es "seid" heißen) und der Logikfehler, dass ein Kondor keine Hände hat, ist auch ein grausames Vergehen. Okay, Spaß beiseite, die Lines sind in Ordnung. Das Wortspiel mit Igel/Eagle ist ganz witzig, auch wenn der Adler wohl gewinnen würde (Reine Spekulation). Dann wird meine Namenswahl gedisst, was gar nicht geht, und dann folgt die Line über den Mittelnamen. Also die Line, wo er Arroganz und mich disst, ist gar nicht so unberechtigt aber was er da an "the" zu fronten gedenkt, kann ich nicht so ganz nachvollziehen. Das Wortspiel über den Nachnamen ist dann wieder so meh - Die anderen Wortspiele fand ich irgendwie treffender - und die Line über den behinderten Zwillingsbruder klingt auch leicht erzwungen. So als wäre die nur drin um das Wort "behindert" sagen zu können. Dann folgt was von sezieren und Gliedmaßen zerteilen. Nico, bist du es? Der Abschluss geht aber klar. Die Line kann man definitiv bringen. So, schöne Hinrunde. Hier und da vielleicht etwas missverständlich aber insgesamt viele solide Fronts über den Namen und die Technik geht auch klar. Rückrunde Marvin: Der Einstieg geht schon mal klar. Er sagt hier, dass es ihn keine Zeit gekostet hat, hier eine gute Rückrunde zu schreiben, weil sich Kondor sogar im Intro schon selbst disst. Das mit dem Eierlegen ist hier gut gedacht, aber die Pointe mit der Dummheit hätte man vielleicht besser umsetzen können bei dem Setup. Vielleicht sowas wie "Deine Runde war Absturz wie dein Intelligenzquotient" oder irgendwie sowas. Ich bräuchte da wohl mehr als ein paar Sekunden, um da was gutes zu finden. Dann sagt er, Kondor habe dreimal verloren. Er hat ja in der Hinrunde schon gesagt, dass das Battle gegen Horst als Niederlage zählt. Als Hinrundenfront kann man das schon bringen, aber jetzt in der Rückrunde hätte ich das weggelassen. Auch dass es jetzt leichter wäre, hier zu verlieren, ist etwas erzwungen. Sozi zum Beispiel hat sich durch die ganzen Niederlagen gut gesteigert, anstatt immer weiter nachzulassen. Wie auch immer, dann frontet er einen vermeintlichen Logikfehler Kondors, indem er sarkastisch wiederholt, er sei nur ein Fastfood-Gericht, welches sich auf den Abflug begibt. Dieses sarkastische Wiederholen geht schon klar, aber da hätte man so viel mehr draus machen können. Allein aus dem Abflug könnte man ein Wortspiel machen. Sowas wie "Ich begebe mich auf den Abflug, heißt, dass ich mich von dir abhebe" oder sowas. Und die Pointe mit der Autorität und dem Vertretungslehrer ist auch mehr gezweckt als krass gekontert. Selbst die Sache mit dem Flugverkehr hätte man noch ausbauen können. Dann wiederholt er wieder sarkastisch Lines von Kondor, was als Konter nicht so gut funktioniert und die Revierkampf-Line ist auch nur okay. Wirkt fast wie ein Zugeständnis, dass er Kondor ohne unfaire Waffen nicht schlagen kann. Dann dreht er die Benennung um und fragt, wieso Kondor sich zweimal Tom genannt hat und der Abschluss geht dann klar. Dann kommt ein zweiter Part, was ich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht verstehe. Ein paar Lines aus dem ersten Part waren gut und ein paar überflüssig. Wenn es in der Hinrunde nur einen Part gab, sollte man sich für gewöhnlich auch auf einen Part beschränken, da man sonst unnötig füllen muss. Hat etwas von Sozis dritten Parts. Lieber ein solider als zwei gestreckte Parts. Naja, jedenfalls fängt der zweite Part schon mal solide an. Im Prinzip sagt er, dass Kondor ihm das mit dem Finale nicht vorwerfen kann, solange er selbst nicht mal das Halbfinale erreicht. Kann man machen aber da wäre es vielleicht besser gewesen, ihm diesen Front sarkastisch ins Rektum zu schieben. Hier zählt vor allem die Formulierung. Die Line danach leidet dann ein bisschen unter dem Reim und somit der Delivery. An sich ist der Front mit den Vogelfängern okay, aber das als Konter auf das Verletzen zu nehmen, ist vielleicht nicht so gut gewählt. Klingt eher wie eine Line, die man in der Hinrunde bringen kann. Bei der Panflöten-Line habe ich extra nochmal hochgescrollt, um zu schauen, ob das einen Bezug auf Kondors Runde hat aber das ist einfach eine Line ohne Aussage mit einem bescheuerten Zweckreim. Sorry aber netter kann ich das nicht sagen. Die Line ist einfach komplett sinnlos und gezweckt. Die Sprintattacke kann man auch irgendwie bringen, aber auch hier zieht der Zweckreim die Line runter. Selbiges lässt sich auf Jäger - Totschläger sagen. Und zu "Ich bin ins Jahr 2002 gerannt" sag ich jetzt mal nichts. Zieht die eigentlich solide Line über Condor Airlines gewaltig runter. "Ich zersiebe dich mit Rückenstacheln" ist auch nicht so prickelnd und der Abschluss bringt das Ganze dann zu Ende. Also, was kann ich sagen, was ich nicht schon gesagt habe? Kondor hat eine ziemlich solide Runde gebracht, die inhaltlich viele gute Wortspiele, solide Reime und nur wenige Aussetzer hatte. Marvin hingegen... ich sag es ganz ehrlich, die Runde ist viel zu lang, die Konter sind zum Teil gut, zum Teil aber auch an den Haaren herbeigezogen und die Technik zieht die soliden Lines leider etwas runter. Ich will dich echt nicht entmutigen, weil das ja dein erstes Battle ist und keiner erwartet hier eine komplette Zerstörung aber das war leider nicht gut. Wenn du einen der Parts weggelassen hättest, hätte das vielleicht für einen Punkt oder sogar ein Unentschieden gereicht und mit ein paar kleinen Änderungen, wie ich sie in dieser Bewertung vorgeschlagen habe, wäre das auch sicherlich an dich gegangen aber so gefällt mir die Runde einfach nicht. Dazu kommt noch die zum Teil echt schlechte Technik mit viel zu vielen Zweckreimen. Es sollte klar sein, worauf ich hinauswill, es wird ein 2:0 an Kondor in dieser Runde aber lass dich mal nicht entmutigen. Wie gesagt, Sozi hat auch einige Anläufe gebraucht und von meinen Anfängen will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Die Ideen sind ja zum Teil ganz gut aber die Umsetzung und gerade die Reime müssen einfach noch ausgebaut werden. Dafür dass das gerade mal Runde 1 von 2 war, laber ich wieder zu viel. Kommen wir einfach direkt zu Marvins Hinrunde: Hinrunde Marvin: Der Einstieg ist ganz okay. Er sagt, dass er niemals mit einem Vogel gerechnet hat. Leider leidet bereits diese Line unter einem Zweckreim. Dann kommt eine Vogel - fliegen Line, die man schon mega oft gehört hat, und dann folgt wieder ein Zweckreim. Leider ist auch die Aussage nicht so gut. "Du rennst eh davon", keine Ahnung, in welchem Kontext er das bringen will, und dann kommt eine Avatar-Line. Ich denke mal, dass das eine Anspielung an Appa und Yip Yip (Wenn man das so schreibt) ist. Allerdings ist Appa geflogen (Haha, Wortwitz) und nicht weggelaufen. "Das Battle ist nicht dein Jackpot" wirkt wieder ein bisschen komisch, "Ich klappe dich zusammen wie einen Laptop" ist dann wieder ein ziemlicher Zweckreim und "Ich verpasse dir 'nen Headshot" setzt diesen Zweckreim nur noch weiter fort. Das mit den Naturgesetzen ist dann eine potentiell gute Aufbauline aber das Payoff enttäuscht leider wieder. Der Reim ist ebenfalls wieder sehr schwach. Was genau die letzte Line im Part ist, weiß ich nicht ganz. Wirkt wie etwas, was der Google Übersetzer sagen würde. Naja, so viel zu Part 1. Wieso ein zweiter Part nötig war, hinterfrage ich mal nicht. Der Einstieg in Part 2 ist dieses "XY hat nicht eingereicht und trotzdem gewonnen", was man ebenfalls schon hier und da mal gehört hat. Dann kommt ein "Ich lasse deine Art aussterben", was wieder keine Glanzleistung aber im Vergleich zum Rest eine Art Highlight ist, und das mit den Gesetzen hätte man auch besser umsetzen können. Dann folgen wieder Lines, die weder Aussage noch gute Reime haben und die Statistik-Line ist wieder eine Line, die ich entweder nicht verstehe, oder ihn logisch selbst disst. Keine Ahnung. Die Idee, zu sagen, dass er sich nur einkugeln braucht und dann vor allen Treffern geschützt ist, wäre eigentlich gut gewesen, aber auch hier leidet die Aussage unter Formulierung und Reim. Das danach verstehe ich irgendwie wieder nicht. Der Abschluss ist wieder komplett zweckgereimt und beinhaltet keinen krassen Punch. Das Outro ist ebenfalls zweckgereimt und inhaltslos. Wie schon gesagt, keine Ahnung, wieso Kondor gegen Horst verloren haben soll und die Niederlagen, die Kondor erfahren hat, waren auch keine Zerstörungen. Also in meinen Augen sind die meisten dieser Fronts an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Rückrunde Kondor: Das Intro ist ganz witzig. Horst-Lines sind eigentlich ziemlich whack aber er schafft es, diese offensichtliche Übertreibung humorvoll zu verpacken. Der Einstieg in Part 1 ist dann okay. Zwar macht auch Kondor es so, dass er quasi einfach die Hinrundenline sarkastisch wiederholt aber durch die Art der Formulierung wirkt das Ganze deutlich mehr wie ein Front als bei Marvin. Das danach ist wieder solide, das mit dem !elfXD etc. ist jetzt vielleicht etwas übertrieben, untermalt jedoch die Einfallslosigkeit der Hinrundenline. Dann geht er weiter darauf ein, aber so gut wie vorher ist das jetzt nicht mehr. Der Zweizeiler hätte da gereicht. Dann sagt er, dass Marvin und Arroganz die gleiche Idee hatten, aber Marvin kann nicht gebitet haben, da seine Version deutlich schlechter ist. Kann man so bringen. Selbiges gilt für die Line danach; Das mit den Remakes kann man hier sehen wie man will. Die Line danach ist aber ein ziemlich guter Front gegen eine Logikfehler aus Marvins Hinrunde. Schön umgedreht. Das mit dem Text formatieren erinnert mich irgendwie an meinen Front gegen Sozi, dass er, bevor er so whacke Scheiße bitet, erst mal lernen soll, was ein Absatz ist. Hier ist der Aufbau ähnlich und die Line funktioniert ebenfalls. Dann kommt eine unendlich stumpfe Line darüber, dass das Wegrennen keine Flucht vor einem starken Gegner ist, sondern vielmehr eine Flucht vor schlechten Zeilen. Kann man machen. Dann folgt das Rundenhighlight. Er dreht die Horst-Sache gar nicht erst um, sondern bezieht es sehr gut auf seinen Gegner. Hier kommt auch die Rechtfertigung dafür, wieso die Runde kürzer ist als die seines Gegners. Zwei oder vier Lines hätte man vielleicht noch kontern können, es können ja statt 16 auch 20 oder mehr Lines sein, aber so kann man die Runde auch stehen lassen. Technisch ist die Runde zwar nicht auf Nico-Level aber auf jeden Fall solide. Eigentlich ist klar, was jetzt kommt. Marvin hatte hier und da eine gute Idee, aber leider viel zu viele inhaltsleere Zeilen. Die Technik ist ziemlich schlecht, denn ist ein Reim nicht gezweckt, ist er höchstens okay und an der Formulierung muss er auf jeden Fall noch arbeiten. Kondor hingegen hat viele Sachen mal mehr, mal weniger gut umgedreht, dafür aber deutlich besser gereimt und seine Formulierung und Textstruktur folgen einem roten Faden. Auch diese Runde geht mit einem 2:0 an den Vogel. Ich habe es ja schon bei dem ersten Battle gesagt, aber lass dich nicht entmutigen, Marvin. Wie schon gesagt, die Fähigkeit, seinen Text gut zu formulieren, kommt erst mit der Zeit und Kondor hatte ja jetzt schon zwei Niederlagen Zeit, diese Fähigkeit zu schärfen. Bleib am Ball und wenn du jetzt noch ein oder zwei Battles machst, wirst du dich auch immens steigern. Vorerst liegt der Vogel durch seine Erfahrung allerdings vorne. 4:0 an Kondor.